Tranche de vie
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Des petites histoires sur la vie d'un petit couple particulier... Cadeau pour ma chère peaudegoulash !


**Tranche de vie**

* * *

Disclaimer : les personnages de AS ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Série de prompts (histoires courtes) pour** peaudegoulash** ! Les thèmes viennent d'un générateur de prompts.

Note 2 : On est bien après le lycée…

Pseudo Sucrette :** Sachiyochan**

* * *

_Thème n°1 : « La voiture tombe en panne et quelqu'un s'arrête pour aider. »_

* * *

Alexy était en voiture depuis environ deux petites heures. Il avait pu avoir un peu de temps libre pour lui et avait décidé d'aller faire un peu de shopping dans la ville voisine. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Sweet Amoris, il n'avait fait que travailler... Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu décida de mettre son lecteur de musique en route pour écouter ses chansons favorites. Qu'il ait quinze ans, dix-huit ans, 23 ans ou même une cinquantaine d'années peu lui importait, il était sûr qu'il aimerait toujours la même musique. Ce fut quelques secondes après qu'il chante le refrain de la chanson qui passait que sa voiture commença à s'arrêter...Elle fut complètement arrêtée lorsqu'elle fut sur le côté.

« Pff.. »

Alexy sortit de la voiture et ouvrit son coffre. Bon ok. Il n'avait rien dedans et ne connaissait rien du tout aux voitures. Le bleu soupira donc et s'assit sur le bord du coffre en cherchant une solution. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son téléphone : il n'avait plus de batterie. C'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'amusait à ses dépens. Il regardait la route en espérant qu'un petit ange tombé du ciel vienne l'aider dans cette situation. Mais ce n'était pas un ange, du seigneur, qui arriva mais une voiture. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, cette voiture était celle de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien : Kentin. Il la reconnaissait de loin parce que la peinture verte s'était enlevée de sur le capot. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme, ayant reconnu Alexy, s'arrêta sur le côté.

« Alexy ?

_ Oh Ken !

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ma voiture est tombée en panne…

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment de chance. Tu as appelé quelqu'un ?

_ Mon téléphone est à plat…haha…

_ Je vais te ramener. Appelle la dépanneuse avec le téléphone d'urgence. »

Le bleu fit ce que le jeune homme lui disait de faire. Il avait réellement eu de la chance que ce soit Kentin qui passe sur cette route et qui s'arrête l'aider. Quand la dépanneuse vint chercher sa voiture, Alexy monta dans celle du châtain en disant au conducteur de la dépanneuse qu'il viendrait voir sa voiture demain. Le trajet des deux jeunes se fit dans un silence un peu pesant au goût du bleuté. Alexy détestait ce genre de silence mais ne savait jamais comment le stopper…Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il détailla alors Kentin : celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. En effet, ils ne se voyaient que très peu. C'était compréhensif sachant que chacun travaillait et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à eux. Alexy travaillait comme agent pour le duo que formaient Lysandre et Castiel. Bien sûr, même avec la célébrité, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient changés. Quant à Kentin, il travaillait comme professeur à leur ancien lycée.

« Il est tard, tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Alexy savait qu'il n'y avait pas de double sens à la phrase du conducteur pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des choses. Ken était son premier amour, et il l'aimait encore. C'était en partit pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester longtemps en couple avec quelqu'un.

« Je veux bien… »

Le châtain sourit et prit la direction de sa propre maison. Il s'était acheté une jolie maison à la sortie de la ville. Alexy était d'ailleurs très impressionné par la maison de l'autre : il ne l'avait jamais vue de ses propres yeux : il savait où habitait Kentin mais n'avait jamais osé y aller. Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent à destination.

« Entrons. »

Le châtain ouvrit la porte et invita le bleu à la passer. Quand le jumeau d'Armin entra et détailla la pièce, il fut surpris de voir que c'était extrêmement bien rangé. Et surtout que la décoration était de très bon goût.

« C'est très joli chez toi… »

C'était la vérité et il avait eu envie de lui dire. Le châtain lui fit donc visiter la maison avec un sourire aux lèvres. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'Alexy adorait ce sourire ! Dernière pièce : la chambre de Kentin. C'était un endroit que le bleu n'avait jamais pensé y entrer…quoi que ce n'était pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons que tout de suite qu'il aurait voulu entrer.

« Ça te dérange qu'on partage le lit ? Demanda le châtain »

Bordel. Il était pourtant sûr que l'autre était au courant de son homosexualité. Bon ok, ils étaient amis donc cela ne le dérangeait pas sans doute pour cette raison. Il hocha donc la tête et l'autre lui proposa de prendre un bain, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. Quand il fut douché, habillé dans un pyjama de son hôte, et que l'hôte en question avait fait les mêmes actions, ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le même lit. C'était dur pour Alexy, sans mauvais jeu de mot, d'être allongé à côté de celui qui lui plaisait depuis quelques années : il avait donc du mal à s'endormir. Il bougeait sans cesse doucement dans le lit. Ce fut au bout d'un moment que Kentin se mit au-dessus du bleu. Quoi ? Alexy cligna des yeux : était-il en train de rêver ?

« Arrête de bouger, tu m'excite. »

Bon alors là, il était totalement entrain de rêver. Kentin lui fit un baiser dans le cou avec douceur : là ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve sinon il se serrait réveiller depuis longtemps. Le châtain continua les baisers le long du cou puis sur le torse sous les gémissements du bleu qui ne faisaient que l'encourager.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Alexy, les joues rougissantes

_ tu m'excites. Dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout

_ H-hein ? Depuis quand ?

_ Un long moment. Je…Je t'aime. »

Alors là, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il l'aimait ? Kentin l'aimait ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment la réalité ? Si c'était vrai ce serait simplement merveilleux. Lui aussi aimait Kentin, et cela depuis le lycée c'était pour dire !

« je t'aime aussi… Finit Par dire Alexy »

Heureux de ce que venait lui dire l'autre, Kentin descendit plus bas que le torse du bleu et retira doucement les vêtements qui l'empêchait de voir l'autre entièrement dénudé. Et alors il se mit à lécher le membre dur de l'autre. Alexy, n'aimant pas l'idée d'être totalement inactif, jouait avec les cheveux châtain de son presque amant même si ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Au bout d'un petit moment, où Alexy était sur le point de jouir, Kentin s'arrêta de jouer et introduisit un doigt dans le jeune homme. C'était maintenant qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses d'après Alexy. Puis quand le bleu fut un peu habitué, il introduisit un autre doigt et finit par faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Puis ce fut le tour d'un troisième doigt et même si au début des gémissements de douleur se faisaient entendre, ce n'était plus que des gémissements de plaisir dans la pièce. N'y tenant plus, au bout d'un moment, Kentin retira ses doigts et fit entrer sa douloureuse érection dans le bleu. Lorsqu'il fut habitué à la pénétration, le châtain se mit à bouger et les gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts dans la pièce. Bien vite, ils montèrent au septième ciel et jouirent.

« Tu devrais tomber plus souvent en panne au bord de la route… Dit Ken les joues rougies par l'effort

_ Surtout si cela se termine comme ça à chaque fois… »

Ils rirent un court instant, avant de s'endormir entrelacé tous les deux sous la couette. C'est ainsi que commença l'histoire d'amour d'Alexy et Kentin…

* * *

**Bon ben voilà ma petite, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue et que les autres lecteurs ne le sont pas non plus. J'ai jamais aimé écrire les lemons donc j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop catastrophique ! 0.0 **

**Et surtout j'espère que vous serez là pour le prochain OS court qui viendra… **

**Une petite Review pour me soutenir tout de même ?**


End file.
